Strange Berries
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice and Tarrant are lunching at the Palace on their break from work. Suddenly Tarrant begins acting very oddly and inappropriately towards Alice. What could have caused this? Rated M for explicit adult content. WARNING - use of alcohol


Alice and Tarrant are lunching at the Palace on their break from work. Suddenly Tarrant begins acting very oddly and inappropriately towards Alice. What could have caused this? Rated M for explicit adult content. Warning - alcohol use

This story is dedicated to and a result of a request by Chrismata1976. I hope she likes it as I did my best to fulfill her request yet keep Alice and Tarrant in character as best I could. I also dedicate this story to Krystin, AKA BlinkYourEyes and Amaranthea, who have been very supportive and inspirational. Thanks to all 3 of you!

* * *

Strange Berries

Alice and Tarrant sat beneath their favorite tree in the Queen's Garden. It was very much like a willow tree except that this one had long silver tendril-like branches that hummed a soothing song in the wind. The tiny silver leaves sparkled in the sunlight and looked almost like diamonds to Alice. She simply adored this tree. She and Tarrant had already had many enjoyable lunches beneath its branches, and many affectionate moments, as well.

Like several other days in any given week they lunched beneath its gently swaying and softly humming tendrils. Today had been a good day so far for both of them. Alice had, for once, not had a terribly demanding morning. The correspondence between other Realms and their own contained no unrealistic, ridiculous, or exorbitant demands in trade. For once. The agreements and the return correspondence were coming along quite nicely. And Alice actually found a little logic in them. Again, for once.

Tarrant had received more orders for ladies and gentlemen of the Court, but nothing too taxing. So, he was busy enough to be happy while he worked and not so busy as to horribly injure his hands or stab himself repeatedly with needles or small scissors despite his gloves and thimbles. The more excited and the faster he worked, the more Alice needed to nurse him at home to keep him healthy and infection free.

Alice sighed and finished a luscious apricot-like fruit that she could never recall the name of. There were so many different fruits in Underland that she had hardly begun to even know their names yet. She knew what she liked when she saw them, but the names continually escaped her. Right now all she cared about was how delicious these particular specimens were.

"Scone, sweetling?" Tarrant suddenly asked, holding one out to her.

"No, thank you, Tarrant," she replied. "I'm too busy enjoying these."

Tarrant shrugged. "Suit yourself." He popped yet another strong-smelling scone into his mouth.

"Tarrant, what type of scones are those? They smell a bit strong," Alice inquired.

Tarrant took another one and studied it closely, his eyes turning lavender in curiosity. Then he shook his head.

"I don't know. Thackery made them early this morning. And since we didn't eat any at breakfast he brought them here. They do taste a bit different, but good. Almost like a strong raspberry."

Alice smiled. "Well, enjoy. We only have a few minutes left before we are due back at work."

"Oh, my!" Tarrant said. "You're right!" He scooped up several scones and shoved them into his mouth all at once, chewing desperately.

Alice giggled. "Tarrant! You shouldn't do that! You could choke! Not to mention that cramming food like that is impolite."

He swallowed and thumped his chest to help them go down. Alice laughed as his eyes watered with the effort..

"See? I told you!"

"Ah, but I finished them! The entire plate! Now I'll have plenty of energy to finish my orders for the day, sweetling!"

"I suppose so," Alice agreed, picking up their plates, napkins and utensils and placing them into their picnic basket. She sighed and embraced Tarrant. "Now, it's back to work, my love," she whispered and kissed him.

He grinned and kissed her neck and and then the tip of her nose. "I suppose so." He bowed in a very courtly fashion and smiled his endearing gap-toothed smile. "I'll see you later, sweetling."

* * *

Alice was just finishing organizing the Trading Routes when she felt a presence behind her. Just as she turned to greet whoever it was rough and calloused hands cradled her face and Tarrant kissed her soundly.

Alice sighed in pleasure. His kiss was passionate and he smelled divine. All lavender, berries, and a hint of honey. She loved how he smelled. He...

And suddenly she was hauled to her feet and pushed against her desk. He gripped her rear and hoisted her onto the edge of her desk, kicking the chair aside. He stepped between her legs and pressed himself against her and even through their clothing Alice could feel his erection.

"Tarrant!" she gasped, and pushed him back slightly. She licked her lips in shock and tried to ignore the stab of desire that shot through her body.

"We are at work!" she scolded. "Tarrant, this is the middle of the afternoon! We can't..."

And Tarrant ignored her and kissed her again, this time squeezing her bottom firmly.

"Ah, lass, Ah've got teh have yeh!" Tarrant groaned, and his eyes were flickering between emerald green and gold. He grasped the hem of her dress and began to pull it upwards.

"Tarrant!" Alice shoved him back and gazed into his face. "What is wrong with you? Your eyes..."

"Ah, lass, don' deny a man in need!" Tarrant boldly grasped her breasts and squeezed them. "Yeh got th' ripest o' mellins!" He ran his thumbs over her nipples and Alice gasped.

There was something obviously quite wrong with Tarrant. And as tempted as she was to just give in to him she had to find out what it was. What if he was suffering something that would affect him ill?

Mirana! Mirana would probably know! Alice forcefully shoved Tarrant backwards and eased herself off the desk and past him.

"Tarrant, love, don't worry! You just stay right here. I'm going to see Mirana for a few minutes and be right back, all right?"

She should have known better. She rushed down the winding hallways towards Mirana's receiving room but Tarrant was on her heels begging her in his Outlandish brogue to satisfy his "manly needs."

It was with acute embarrassment that Alice rushed into Mirana's receiving room and she just barely managed to slam the door behind her and latch it.

"Mirana, I really need your help! Right now!" Alice gasped.

Mirana leapt up from her writing desk, her lovely brown eyes large and round with worry.

"What is it, Alice?"

There was suddenly loud thumping on the door.

"Och, lassie! Can nae see Ahm in desperate need 'ere? Jus let meh squeeze yer mellens sum mer!"

"That!" Alice panted. "Mirana, I was working and suddenly he came into my office and began to...try and ravish me! He's not himself! His eyes are flashing from green to gold and he's...well...you know!"

"Alice, luv! Open th' der! Ah need yeh! Please help meh! Ah need te scritch mah itch agin' yeh!"

"Oh, dear!" Mirana gasped. And then, in a move that shocked Alice, Mirana opened the door and Tarrant staggered in and headed straight for Alice.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" Mirana loudly stated, "you stop at once! This is your Queen and you shall obey! Stand right here and don't move!"

Tarrant looked confused but did as Mirana ordered. Alice sighed in relief.

Mirana then approached Tarrant who was visibly agitated and squirming and shuffling his feet. His hands clenched and unclenched of their own accord. Mirana studied him carefully. She peered into his eyes and then took his face in her hands and stood on tiptoe to sniff him.

"I think I may know what the problem is," she said.

"Please, Mirana, leh meh tek Alice hume! Ah need 'er 'orrible bad!"

"Tarrant, did you have wine during lunch today?"

Tarrant squirmed and now his erection pained him so badly that he clutched at it. Alice and Mirana had the good manners to pretend to not notice.

"No, he didn't," Alice said. "He had tea and scones."

"That's all?"

"That's all. Oh, but I remember," Alice said, recalling their lunch. "I remember that the scones smelled very strongly. Tarrant said that Thackery made them this morning and since we didn't have them at breakfast he sent them here."

"What was in the scones?" Mirana asked slowly, "do you remember?"

Alice shrugged. "Something that smells like raspberries."

Mirana nodded. "That's what I was afraid of. I..."

"Alice!" Tarrant was so pleading and desperate that both women felt for him. Alice went to him and took his hands firmly in her own, glad to remove them from his privates.

"Tarrant, please, just a few more moments. Mirana needs to speak now," she said gently and lovingly, trying to soothe him.

Tarrant nodded but still looked miserable.

"As I was saying," Mirana continued, "the berries in the scones must have fermented in the sun. Knowing Thackery as I do, he picked them while over-ripe and then left them out where they fermented and thus, converted into alcohol. Alcohol affects we Underlander's in unique ways. Everyone reacts in one way or another and we here react strongly to even small amounts of alcohol. That's why we do not serve it often, and when we do, it is very diluted. Obviously, poor Tarrant is affected in a very...sensual way. The only thing to do is satisfy him until he sobers."

Alice gaped. "I have to...until..."

Mirana nodded but couldn't help but allow a small smile to tug at one corner of her mouth. "Yes. Now, I'll send you two home right away in one of the carriages. Forget work the rest of the day. Tarrant...needs you."

* * *

All the way home Alice had to fend off Tarrant's advances in the royal carriage. She had to keep reminding him that it wouldn't be proper to do anything such as that in something that belonged to the Queen. She kept talking and holding his hands, grasping his hands, removing his hands from her breasts, removing his hands from her knees...

Finally they were home. Tarrant bolted out of the carriage, yanking Alice out with him. She stumbled after him as he flung open the front door and they went inside. The moment the door closed Alice knew that she could say good-bye to her clothing, permanently.

She sighed and stood still as Tarrant literally tore and shredded her clothing in his efforts to rid her of it completely. When she was only in her boots and socks he eased her to the floor.

"Tarrant! At least let me remove my boots!"

"Ah din nae care abut yer bleedin' boots!" He tossed his coat aside and set his hat on the floor beside them.

Alice unfastened his cravat as quickly as she could lest he tear at it and strangle himself. As she worked on his shirt he was already kissing her hungrily, twining his tongue with hers and sighing in a modicum of relief as he knew that now he was free to satisfy his desires. Alice kissed him back as she slid his shirt off of him and tossed it aside. And then...well, he would have to deal with his trousers himself as her hands found themselves tangling in his hair seemingly of their own accord.

"Tarrant!" she gasped, not being able to help becoming rapidly aroused. He had never been so needful of her before! This desperation, this frantic drive...it was incredibly erotic.

"Ah, lassie, at last! Kin Ah 'av yeh naw?"

"Yes, Tarrant!"

This gave him confidence. He rose from her just long enough to divest himself of the remainder of his garments and then he was back on top of her.

"Tarrant, why is it that my clothing always gets destroyed and yours never..."

And he was kissing her again. "Jus stow it fer naw, lassie!" He used his knee to nudge hers apart.

Alice should have been offended, even if only just a little, but she couldn't be. He was drunk and he needed her. And that brogue of his was so very sexy and utterly charming! Very well, she would "stow it." But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this!

She opened her legs wide and grasped his hips and pulled him towards her.

"Ah, ah lassie! Din nae be impatient!"

What? **She **was being impatient? Who was the one who just tore her clothes to shreds and mounted her? Who was the one who...

Tarrant suddenly grasped her hips. He grinned at her. "Dih yeh wan' meh te pleasure yeh, lass? Dih yeh?"

He was teasing her! Alice wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Damn it, she wanted him to do just that!

"Yes, Tarrant, please!"

"Please, wah'?" He grinned wickedly, his eyes still changing from green to gold. "Yeh gotta say it!"

Oh, bother! He was difficult even while intoxicated! "Please pleasure me, Tarrant! Use your mouth on me, please!"

He grinned again. "Tha's a gud lass!" He lifted her slightly and, to Alice's complete surprise, almost literally buried his face in her. He used his tongue to tease and taste her all over her sex, stroking the insides of each fold, and then stiffened it and slid it inside her while using the tip of his nose to nudge and rub her tiny nerve-filled bud.

Alice gasped and panted and pulled on his hair. She couldn't help it and hoped she wasn't hurting him, but he didn't seem to notice if she was.

Tarrant was too busy tasting of his sweet Alice. He enjoyed her wetness, every petal-soft fold, every gasp and pant and moan he could coax. And then she did something she had never done before. She wrapped her ankles around his neck to hold him in place! He must, most definitely, be doing something very right! He felt her boots and their delicate heels around his neck and that shot his arousal to a new height!

He plunged even further into her and snaked and curled his tongue until he found the right spot. When he did she cried out his name and he felt the flow of her juices cover his tongue and mouth. Her shuddering was absolutely delicious! Well, he may be intoxicated, but he would make sure she would have no regrets about it whatsoever!

Alice's legs grew weak and she could no longer hold Tarrant to her. They fell limply from around his neck and back to the floor. Oh, goodness, he always took her to the most incredible peaks of orgasmic delight, but somehow, right now, she was almost certain she had never reached it quite so powerfully before.

Tarrant continued by laving his tongue all over her wet slit and ultra-sensitive nub of flesh and was not satisfied until she had come once more. Oh, she was delicious, his sweetling was! And all his. Only his. Only his!

He drew back and saw that she was flushed pink from her face to her breasts. How very lovely she was. Her blue eyes were flecked with their recently acquired silver colouring, her lips were wet and she was panting. Utterly enthralling!

"Alice, mah luv, turn ova!"

"Hmmm?" she asked, her eyes regaining their proper focus.

"Turn ova and present tha' purty lil' arse teh meh!"

Alice was scandalized. "I **beg** your pardon?"

"Yeh herd meh! Present tha' cute an pert lil' arse!"

Well, there was really nothing for it but to do as he said, vulgar terminology or not. After all, the man was...

Tarrant lost patience. He rolled her onto her belly. Then he grasped her hips and pulled her into a kneeling position. To Alice's shock and embarrassment he slapped her rear heartily a few times! What was she, a horse?

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You don't just...do that to a lady!"

"Well, Ah jus' did. Wha' ya gonna do 'bout it?"

Then he put on hand on her neck to push her head downward while he entered her wet and slick passage from behind. Even though she was wet and more than ready, the shock of his firm plunge into her to the hilt made Alice cry out. She actually loved this position. It was slightly uncomfortable for her, but the pleasure and the blood rushing to her head made the pleasurable sensations much stronger. She began to feel quite giddy as he pumped furiously in and out of her, holding her hips firmly all the while.

"Wha' a luvly' arse ye hae, lassie!" He moved one of his hands to stroke her buttocks and squeeze them as he thrust firmly in and out of her. "All pale an' sof' an..."

And he could contain himself no longer. He pumped into her harder and Alice knew his climax was approaching, as was hers. She cried out into the plush rug and Tarrant let loose a string of Outlandish words she could not understand, but they were obviously words of pleasure and satisfaction.

And then he collapsed atop her. Alice was suddenly flattened onto the rug, her breasts being painfully squeezed by his weight. But she held her tongue. It wasn't so bad, and really, she was quite exhausted herself. He was now kissing and licking her neck and jaw, impatiently brushing her long hair aside.

"Ah, lass, even yer sweat is delicious!" He hungrily lapped up all the moisture he could find and Alice had no objection. He always made her feel incredibly tingly whenever he used his tongue on her, no matter where it was! And then he shocked her even further with his next demand.

"Sweetlin', on yer knees. Gimme yer quim an' whal Ahm at yeh, use yer purty lil' mouth on meh!"

What? Alice didn't understand. How could she do that? Whatever did he mean?

Tarrant must have realised she didn't understand him, so he helped her into position. "Lak thi', lassie," he explained, pulling her wet femininity over his face. He pulled her down by her hips and began to lick and suck on her once more. Then she understood. From this position she could simply lean down and take his organ into her mouth.

This was completely new to her. Tentatively she began to work on him while he was ministering to her. But she was already so sensitive that she had a difficult time obliging him. Just a single flick of his tongue could send her into a state of quivering pleasure. When he did she couldn't continue on him properly. But he didn't seem to notice or mind. He became quite hard again and Alice was perplexed. It wasn't new to her that he could be hard again in a matter of a few minutes...but this was surely a new record!

She did her best to tease and please him, using her tongue all over his shaft, up and down the sides, over the tip, and then drawing him completely into her mouth and sucking on him in earnest. Soon he was ready to take her again.

This time Tarrant pushed her onto her back. Alice expected him to enter her this way but he had different plans. He grasped her ankles and raised her legs and then pushed them gently downwards until they were alongside her head! Alice hadn't known she was this flexible nor how good it would feel as he plunged into her again.

His golden eyes bored into hers and he took her with a fierce desperation that not only touched her heart, but affected her body most acutely. He grinned at the sight of her face and her boots and their delicate heels.

"Ah, lassie, duh ya hae' any idea at all haw sexy yah are? All flushed an' white an' wit' yer heels up ser high?"

She hadn't, but the look of raw lust and animal pleasure on his face and in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Tarrant was in heaven. It must be heaven, for Alice was completely his and he could see and smell her arousal and pleasure. And he felt so...it was indescribable! His only regret was that he couldn't reach those luscious peach-like, or were they more melon-like, breasts of hers. But, oh well, there would be next time. And then the next...

He closed his eyes as lightning and stars flashed behind his eyelids and he vaguely heard himself calling out her name and she calling out his.

Then he fell to her side and kissed her flushed and panting lips. "Mah angel, mah swee', swee' angel."

They were both so exhausted that they fell asleep right there on the living room rug.

Tarrant was still fast asleep when Alice woke. She was incredibly sore, but felt simply wonderful. Despite Tarrant's intoxication, their lovemaking had been quite intense and she found that she didn't regret it at all. Not a moment of it. Obviously, the alcohol heightened his sexual drive, but it didn't inhibit his motor skills much. What a wondrous combination!

However, stiff and sore as she was, she walked clumsily into the wardrobe room to redress. She then washed her face and combed her hair. Then she went to her desk and wrote a note and sealed it with wax.

She walked outside and saw Thackery. He looked up at her in confusion as he saw her odd way of walking but she only smiled.

"Thackery, take this to Queen Mirana, please. And hurry!"

He took the note and scampered off.

_"My dear friend, Mirana,_

_I think Tarrant is quite "satisfied" now and is overcoming his intoxication. He is sleeping soundly as I write. I have one favour to ask of you, my friend. Would you tell me the name of the berry that Thackery used in the scones, and precisely how long they take to ferment?"_

_ Yours,_

_ Alice K_.

Mirana smiled, then let a soft chuckle escape her. She reached into her own desk and selected a fresh sheet of paper.

_"My dear Alice," _ she began.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this rather unusual interlude between Alice and Tarrant. All comments are welcome.


End file.
